


If We Still Have Each Other

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because that's what the world needed more of, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Snippets of Kate and Osgood coping with quarantine
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood
Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	If We Still Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Doctor Who, don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine

"Kate..." the voice next to her ear was soft, the merest of whispers as she slept. Kate Stewart groaned quietly, blinking awake to see Osgood's face above her, framed by locks of brunette hair. "It's time to get up."

"Turned off the alarm for a reason," Kate mumbled, closing her eyes in an attempt to get the woman above her to leave her alone. Osgood huffed out a laugh and pinched her side, making Kate yelp in surprise, eyes flying open. "Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Good," Osgood said, rolling away so she could slip out of bed. "I have to go into the Tower this morning, there's some data I need to collect from one of the labs. Will you be alright here by yourself?" She was in the midst of changing out of her pajamas, but Kate had yet to get out of bed. 

"Of course," Kate said. "You won't be long, though? Don't want you to get in trouble with anyone."

They'd been relegated to their homes for the past few weeks due to the lockdown. There had been a few times they were allowed to escape, to stop and invasion of something of the sort, usually the result of the rest of the universe taking advantage of the Earth's time of crisis. She hated all of this, doing paperwork from home and the only upside was that she got to spend all day with Osgood in their comfy clothes, relaxing on the couch. 

"Nope," Osgood said. "There's just a few things I need to check on. A few samples from the last attempted invasion. I'll be back for lunch, guaranteed." Then she slipped into the en suite, leaving Kate to listen to her bustle about for her shower. The lockdown was affecting both of them, there was no doubt about it. She'd seen Osgood get a bit snappish, the occasional argument that blew away like leaves on the wind.

"Better get up," Kate muttered under her breath, reluctant to look at her phone and see the inevitable influx of emails that she would be getting. If there was one major downside to the quarantining and self isolation, it was that UNIT could get to her at any moment of any day and have a viable excuse for it. Paperwork (digital paperwork, which Kate was still trying to work out how bad it was) piled up in her inbox day after day, requests for grants and different bureaucratic nonsense.

Osgood came out of the shower a few minutes after Kate had managed to pull herself out from between bed and blanket, greeting her with a kiss on the lips. The younger woman started to get dressed, pulling on clothes that she normally would have worn to the Tower. It wasn't often that Kate saw her in them anymore as opposed to the university sweatshirts and graphic shirts that made up Osgood's rather impressive collection of lounging clothes.

"I'll be back soon," Osgood said before Kate even had a chance to get in the shower. She was already moving out the door. "Make sure you get the office clean today, you left in a state yesterday." Her voice was teasing and Kate gave a mock salute before a farewell kiss on the cheek. 

Then she was alone and a heaving sigh escaped her. Quarantine was really started to wear at her.

~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, that's enough paperwork for today!" Kate declared one evening, snatching Osgood's laptop from the table before the younger woman could do anything about. "We've been giving digital signatures all day and I haven't had a proper kiss from you in hours. I think we can take a break." 

They weren't in the office for once, instead having migrated to the dining room table for a change in scenery. It gave Kate a good view of her garden (very well kept for the time of year, flowers blossoming in every available spot. Osgood, however, had full access to the kitchen and used it to her advantage to get cups of tea and the occasional snack while she tried to make sense of the reports that she was getting. 

"I can't just-"

"No arguing," Kate said. "C'mon, let's watch a film or get something else done, just for a little while. There's gotta be a show that you haven't finished yet that we both can watch." Kate gave her best pleading eyes, watching Osgood's brain move behind her eyes, grinning when the younger woman's frown softened to a resigned smile.

"Alright, but I'm going to make some snacks before you turn something on. I never trust your music taste," Osgood's teasing earned her a huff of protest as Kate went to put their work devices away so the temptation wouldn't be there.

While in the office, Kate trailed her fingers along the pictures lining the wall of the office. There were pictures of Gordy from when he was a toddler, pictures of Osgood's dad and her sister and a few of the Doctor when she came round to visit. It was taking a bit of time, getting used to this new Doctor but Kate found that she liked the eccentric blonde. Then there were a few of just Osgood or just Kate, one of Osgood and her double, posing at Kate and Osgood's wedding. Both had shown up with a tux, but eventually Bonnie had pushed her Osgood forward to note the distinction. As though Kate hadn't known.

Arms encircled her waist and a chin settled on her shoulder. "You're getting caught in memories, again, aren't you?" Osgood's voice was low and kind. Kate chuckled. "You're getting old."

"Watch yourself," Kate retorted, trying to snap. It didn't work, her voice breaking with a chuckle midway through. Osgood also laughed, the sound resonating through Kate's chest like love. Her wife. "You get your snacks or did you get distracted by me being nostalgic?"

"I've made your snacks, don't you worry about it," Osgood said, shaking her head. "Now c'mon, I want to pick out what we're watching and I can't do that without your running commentary." Kate laughed, and for a moment it felt like a normal, rare moment off that they would have, without all the problems with the pandemic. Work was eating their home life alive, but Kate was struggling to bring it back to life.

"As long as it's not another alien invasion movie, you'll be fine, love." The devious grin on Osgood's face made her intentions plainly clear and Kate had to fight back a groan of annoyance. She would not deal with another one of the movies. "I swear-"

"You love it," Osgood said. "You just say that because you have a reputation to uphold." She linked their hands and Kate shook her head, trying to keep from laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Trust me, we miss you guys too." Gordy's face on the laptop was a bit blurry, but they could still make out his features along with the features of his girlfriend. Osgood was perched at her side, almost sitting on top of her so they could be in the frame. "I wish we could come over for some of that famous lasagna, Os. Been craving it."

"I can send you two the recipe if you like," Osgood said. "That way you can have something similar to it." She sighed, shaking her head as Kate's hand came to rest on her knee, a silent pillar of reassurance. 

"I can't wait to see you again," Gordy said. "Jane and I were meaning to visit before all of this happened and now I feel even worse about not doing so"

"You can't know the future," Kate quipped and they all laughed. "What about your job? Have you been doing well at home?"

"Yeah," Gordy said. "There's a lot of work they were able to move online. Jane's teaching from home, so I get to sit in on her lectures every once and awhile."

"Good," Kate said, giving them both a smile. It was good to see her son again, even if not in person. "UNIT has kept the two of us busy. Even without alien invasions every day, there's always someone somewhere that has an issue with what I'm doing. The paperwork has only doubled.

"It's the exact same as it was a few months ago, love," Osgood said. "You're just getting around to it now and you have to do it all at once. It just feels like a lot." Kate resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her wife, instead focusing her attention back on Gordy and Jane. They spoke for another hour or so, chatting about nonsense things that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of it all before signing off with a flourish. 

"He's certainly your son," Osgood said teasingly. "You think he's going to get in trouble for breaking quarantine?"

"He should know better than to do that," Kate said. "I can only hope I don't get a call at 3 in the morning telling from the police."

"Don't jinx it, babe, or it just might happen," Osgood said. "Now c'mon, I wanna make dinner and you need to help."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, they always make my day. Stay safe, stay healthy, and wash your hands.


End file.
